gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-Rachel Relationship
Jack Harmon and Rachel Berry have a complex relationship that is described by fanfiction author, Soulless Warlock as being "more than friends, but less than lovers...at the moment." Still there are many hints throughout his stories as well as the writers of other stories that they will end up together at some point after high school and college. They have aquirred the nickname Jachel. Hints in FanFiction * In O Mother, Who Art Thou? it is pointed out by both Puck and Kurt that Jack and Rachel have a certain chemistry, much to the constrenation of Finn. Rachel acknowledges that Jack is handsome and talented. Throughout the story there are hints that their feelings toward each other are more than platonic, such as Rachel cuddles up to him when they fall asleep watching a movie, Rachel holding him after he learns the identity of his mother, it is assumed they are dating by both April Rhodes and another character while they are in New York, and they seem rather knowing of how comfortable they are singing love songs to each other. * In The Winner Takes It All, Jack states that he is willing to have a threesome with Rachel and Finn so long as he and Finn's eyes never meet. In addition, Jack takes a perverse pleasure in knowing that Rachel was wearing Hello, Kitty panties. * In numerous one-shots and multi-chaptered stories, it is revealed that mental versions of Rachel and Quinn serve as Jack's conscience. * In For Good, Rachel admits she loves him, although this could've been said in a platonic manner * In One Connection, Jack manages to scam an audition for Rachel for bare: A Pop Opera. This leads to a rather risque performance of Out Tonight by Rachel where she practically gives Jack a lap dance. It is here they acknowledge their attraction and possibly consumate it after learning they got the parts. * In Pack, Rachel is the first person Jack tells that his father is going on a date with Puck's mother and it is revealed she is the only one allowed to rub his head when he is under stress. * In HarmCo, Jack admits if Rachel wasn't dating Finn, he would sleep with her. Though, this was because he didn't understand what she meant when she asked him if his crotch was gettting hot. (He had been standing in front of reactor core which may have made him sterile.) * In A Different Point of View and A Different Point of View II, Rachel is one of two people to lobby for Jack's membership into New Directions. It is hinted throughout all of his appearances in the story that he has romantic feelings for Rachel, but is in denial about them at the moment. * In A Different Future, Rachel and Jack were in a relationship prior to the story that has since ended. He still has feelings for her, though it is unknown if she feels the same way. Hints in Fanon Season One * Jack seems rather flirtatious with Rachel in The Rhodes Not Taken and she seems to reciprocate said flirtations. * Rachel was the first person to advocate Jack's inception into the glee club in Vitamin D. Jack and Rachel hug when he joins the club. * In Throwdown, Rachel goes to Jack in order to stop Jacob Ben-Israel from posting the fact Quinn is pregnant. Jack becomes extra enraged when he learns that Jacob asked for a pair of Rachel's panties. They also agree to help one another not screw up in the future. * In Wheels, he and Rachel share a somewhat flirtatious exchange about her solo and his personality. Later, Jack is furious with Kurt about him getting audition for Defying Gravity and plotted to sabotage him on Rachel's behalf. He is the only one who supports Rachel in the Diva-Off, planning to vote for her no matter which way the competition goes. After Rachel wins, he taunts Kurt. * In Hairography, Jack is distracted by Rachel's new look and attempts to cover her up with his suit jacket. Later, when her 'date' with Finn goes wrong, Jack is obviously angered. While discussing how to get Mitchell back into the glee club, several members of New Directions point out that Jack and Rachel are inseperable and make jokes about them dating. Jack is hurt when Rachel says that they're not. At the end of the episode, the two share a smile during True Colors. * In Mattress, Jack's distate for the yearbook makes him avoid Rachel and she believes that he wants to end their friendship, leading him to really open up to her for the first time about his dislike for harsh criticism. Still, he is on hand for her taking the picture and helps her net the commercial. Following the commercial shoot, Jack thanks her for going back to glee and showing him how amazing it really is. This is also one of the few times Jack initiates contact with someone else when he allows her to link her arm with his and they walk to the van. * In Sectionals, Jack and Rachel seem to have a mental connection, as demonstrated by their speech about being first and last in competition. Jack later gets rid of Jacob Ben-Israel after he says that he was only there to get into Rachel's pants. They also sing the lead in We Are the Champions after the competition. * In Quinnie, Did You Know?, he was clearly jealous of her sort of relationship with Finn and is angry that she wouldn't be in his duet partner at the charity show. * In Hell-O, Jack conforts Rachel after Finn breaks up with her and is poised to ask her out on a date when, after sneaking into Carmel to set up spy equipment, he sees her with Jesse. He is visibly hurt by this revelation, but pretends like it doesn't bother him. * In The Power of Madonna, Rachel and Quinn wake a sleeping Jack. When he sees that his in between the two girls, he remarks, "I'm having that dream again." He also threatens Jesse of the consequences of hurting Rachel. Category:Rachel Category:Relationships